


A Visit From The East

by HarpersFaery



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarpersFaery/pseuds/HarpersFaery
Summary: Written for my Greed Discord Secret Santa recipient. I had a LOT of fun writing this up for a holiday-themed fic!Merry Gristmas (Greed Christmas) Amanda (草莓莓)~!





	A Visit From The East

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda (草莓莓)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amanda+%28%E8%8D%89%E8%8E%93%E8%8E%93%29).



'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the Nest

The whole place was jumping, they'd thrown quite a fest;

Booze flowed 'bout the room with naught but a care,

All hoping the Boss and his entourage soon would be there;

The chimera and co. were gay and well-fed;

While visions of Xingese gifts danced in each head;

And o'er by the fire; a warm group playing card games for fun,

Dorchett, Roa, Bido, and Martel; who's with her plus one!

A woman with dark curls, who'd ditched her South HQ gear,

Toasted to by all many a happy holiday cheer.

For if not for the help and weapons she'd given

This whole celebration would've been an executioner's midden.

Back a few years to the kidnap of Elric the Younger,

2nd Lt. Fran Dresden was struck with information to ponder

When what to her ears did appear,

But a familiar name and description of one oh-so dear!

In that one moment she knew she had to be quick.

Hoping she'd arrive just in the nick!

Swifter than eagles in a nondescript van she came,

And shouted out the KIA files she'd poured through, to their faces by name:

"Ho _Colburn_! ho _Ruben_! ho _Faber_ and _Wirt_!

Up _Markwart_! up _Pahlke_! up _Loritz_ and _Kurt_!

To your feet, you must flee! You must escape!

_Führer Bradley_ comes — the military in his wake!

Take these, find my Martel, don't fall!

Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!"

Swift as the wind the Devil's Nest emptied; from shop to her van,

Those few able to spread the word and her armaments, inside they ran;

Their unplanned flight underground would have been fast,

Had that monster King Bradley not headed them off at the pass.

Stopped in their tracks by a foe of much dread

Fighting even though, surely, they'd all be dead.

When out of the dim a blaze blew in everyone's face

And who was it that supplied such a marvelous ace?

Why, Bido! Quick and sure-footed, whose aim was true

For _flash-grenades_ work on Führers too—

The bastard got in one last, lucky shot

Leaving behind in dear Alphonse quite a bloody lot.

Martel pulled from inside, cradled in arm,

Three good friends protecting her from eminent harm;

Now with Greed holding blinded Bradley at bay,

The wounded chimera slipped off to live another day.

That very night, outside Dublith, scouring military abound,

At a grated retention pipe awaited the Devil's Nest, so survived, around.

Upon baited breath, all locked up in fear,

Until within the dingy sewer did four figures appear!

Into the van they were tucked in a flash,

Blessedly making their way unnoticed as into the country (to _help_ ) they passed.

All because one stubborn 2nd Lieutenant—now 'ex'

The suspiciousness of her girlfriend's "missing" corpse she could not accept.

True love conquers all, that is no mystery;

The rest of the tale, as they say, is history.

Now back to the Devil's Nest, hark! Can you hear?

The sound of a few automobiles drawing near.

The engines they did sputter, the brakes they did squeak.

The door banged open, entering a man looking handsome and sleek.

It was Greed! The Nest's jubilation so loud and sincere!

And his clothes were all decked with a Xingese veneer;

A bundle of goodies he had flung on his back,

He looked a previous image of a young prince, bearing one tiny sack.

His eyes—how they glinted! His laugh, how merry!

His face sculpted marble, his bod legendary.

His wide shark-like mouth cut like a knife,

Rife with a rakish, charmed delight;

A new set of sunglasses on hawkish nose did it perch,

And who else was there handing out merch?

At Greed's side stood the now Emperor Ling,

Joined by his Empress Lan Fan, and the bodyguards they did bring.

Laden like eight monstrous reindeer with colorful gifts and shiny baubles,

And everyone praised when they entered, in spite of themselves;

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head

Reminded all those partying they had nothing to dread;

Greed traded words with his _friends_ but went straight to work,

And threw presents about with an enthusiastic smirk.

And shutting the door to the wind winter blows,

And giving a laugh, atop a table he rose;

The whole Devil's Nest gave their Boss an ovation;

All toasting their glass to him this wonderful season.

And lo did Greed crow to the revelrous sight—

_“Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!”_


End file.
